


Don’t Worry About It

by Dorasolo



Series: Other Stuff [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo
Summary: Hope generally thinks it’s quite the challenge to figure out the twists and turns in his thought process, but it’s oftentimes rewarding to see it through to the end.





	Don’t Worry About It

Scott Lang is halfway through a YouTube channel of hair braiding tutorials to use on his daughter Cassie’s hair. Hope Van Dyne is sitting on his bed, wearing his well loved Rush t-shirt and only his t-shirt, quite a sight in and of itself. She’s waiting for him to finish braiding her hair into milkmaid crown braids. 

He’s shirtless but has boxers on, because it would make him feel weird to braid her hair while totally naked. 

Scott finishes the milkmaid braids, so Hope turns to face him.

“Well?,” she queries, patting her head.

He cocks his head, scrunches his nose, gives a little shake in the negative. 

“I’ve learned something.”

She quirks an eyebrow. 

“I don’t have a thing for milkmaids, I’m sorry Hope, I had big dreams for a snow and hot chocolate fantasy but it’s just not happening.”

Hope generally thinks it’s quite the challenge to figure out the twists and turns in his thought process, but it’s oftentimes rewarding to see it through to the end. 

Nodding in understanding, she sighs. “I... see.”

Moving very quickly, she takes off her shirt. “And now?”

He grins. “I can definitely see mountains,” he quips, and deftly ducks the shirt after she throws it at him. 

Scott’s laugh is cut off when she climbs on top of him. 

“Are you gonna make me yodel?”

Hope can’t help herself; she laughs, a full body laugh. He’s absurd, and it’s amazing. 

**

“You yodeled,” Hope says smugly, as Scott lazily blinks at the ceiling. He swats at her and calls her a pain, but he doesn’t deny it.

**

Later, Hope goes to the lab to get a weekend bag because she’s getting kind of tired of pretending it’s a spontaneous decision to stay the night at Scott’s place. 

Her parents are surprisingly at the lab, which sort of makes this feel weird. She’s never had to do the walk of shame in front of Hank because she went from boarding school to college without any real oversight on his part. 

“That’s quite a hairdo,” Hank observes, and Hope cringes because she never took out the milkmaid braids.

“Scott is learning a new…” Hope shakes her head briefly when she sees the stricken look on her father’s face.

“You know what? Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are the best!
> 
> I’m Dorasolo on tumblr and DorasoloSaysHey on Twitter (it’s new!)


End file.
